


Bunny Fluff

by itstonedme



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Erotica, Fluff and Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 13:41:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2152800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstonedme/pseuds/itstonedme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Migrating some fics from LJ.  TOTALLY <strike>ripped off</strike> inspired by an episode of <i>Entourage</i> featuring Johnny Drama, back in the day.  Also back in the day when Elijah and Orlando were younger and ripe for this kind of nonsense.  First posted <a href="http://orlijah-month.livejournal.com/90123.html">here</a> on LJ in January 2010 for the "kinky" prompt on Orlijah Month, with reader comments.  </p><p>Disclaimer: All lies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bunny Fluff

"Oh, for Christ's sake! I'm taking it off." 

Orlando quickly closes the bedroom closet door so that Elijah can't see his reflection anymore in the mirror hanging on the inside of it. He turns and comes to Elijah, grabbing his head with both hands and kissing him tenderly. "Pleeeeeeaase," Orlando begs. "We'll never, ever tell anyone, not even if we're so drunk we think everyone does it too, not even in the confessional if we ever went to church. Never, ever. It's just between us, Lij, our little secret. Pleeeeease."

"I look like Harvey."

"You do NOT look like Harvey. Harvey was seven feet tall."

"You're cruisin', Bloom."

"Pleeease," Orlando pleads. 

Elijah has to admit that having Orlando at his mercy is palpably hot. "And you and I will never talk about it again," he says.

"'K."

"Ever."

"Ever."

"And you'll never ask me again."

"Never. Ever."

Elijah sighs, but he quirks a smile and looks at Orlando sideways. "Okay, make me fluffy."

Orlando's brows furrow. "I think you mean, 'fluff me'."

"Noooo," he says. "I mean, make my bunny hair stand up on end."

Orlando shucks his jeans and undies and drops to his knees in front of Elijah. He searches through the deep pile of the bunny suit to find the little buttons on the flap that covers Elijah's crotch, and once they're undone, he reaches carefully inside and takes Elijah's cock in hand. He leans in and swallows him whole.

"Sheesh," Elijah jerks, and Orlando's hands come up to brace his furry little ass, pulling him closer onto his face. Orlando's very good at fluffing, and it doesn't take long before Elijah has risen to the challenge of being Orlando's own little bestial wet dream.

"Tell me I don't have to wear the head," Elijah says, locking eyes with the costume's loppy-earred bunny head staring at him from the foot of the bed.

Orlando pulls off. "The only head you have to wear is the one between my lips. You ready?"

"Yeah, you twisted fuck. Get up on the bed."

Orlando flings the bunny head onto the floor and rips the sheets back. Just the anticipation and the feel of the fur beneath his hands and against his cheeks has made him rock hard. He grabs a pillow and places it mid-mattress, then lies face down, perky little ass in the air.

"Uh, Orli. I've got bunny hands on. You'll need to get yourself ready."

"Right, right." Orlando scrambles to the bedside table and grabs the lube, squirting it all over his fingers and the mattress in his haste to make haste. "Okay. Ready."

Elijah moves in behind him and slides his furry torso up the length of Orlando's calves and thighs. By the time he's draped across Orlando's back, his cock digging into his crease, Orlando is squirming beneath him. "Ohgodohgod," he cries out in a really high voice. 

Elijah lines up and slowly sinks into him until his furry groin is tight to Orlando's ass. He slowly starts to rock. 

"Who's your bunny?" Elijah says.

"Fuck off," Orlando laughs.

"Say it," Elijah grins.

"You're my bunny," Orlando groans, humping the pillow.

"And don't you forget it." He slides out and in a few more times and Orlando is like a live wire beneath him, writhing all over the mattress.

Elijah runs his bunny hands up and along Orlando's outstretched arms. "Who's your poodle?" he singsongs.

"The fuck, Lij!" Orlando groans, gasping at the softness caressing every inch of the back of him.

Elijah spears him. "Who's." Thrust. "Your." Thrust. "Poo-dle?"

"You're my fucking poodle. OH GOD, give it to me."

Elijah widens his legs, driving Orlando's apart even more, and he reaches a furry arm underneath so that it brushes against Orlando's weeping cock. 

"Who's your monkey?"

"I'M NOT GOING THROUGH NOAH'S FUCKING ARK, ELIJAH! Oh, God, that's good!"

Orlando can't hold it together at all, and in no time, he's coming against pillow and bunny fur, hauling Elijah right along with him. They lay panting, one draped over the other, until Elijah begins to squirm because he's getting hot and itchy. As he lifts himself off, Orlando quickly turns and flips him atop the mattress onto his back. 

"Hey there," he smiles, and dips down, licking along his lips and sliding inside, then pulls back. "You're my little monkey." 

'And don't you forget it."


End file.
